Ranneko
by Ghent Johanson
Summary: Ranma has not been seen for fifteen years. Nabiki gets an e-mail from someone saying they know what happened.


Ranneko

By Ghent Johanson

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 this is mearly a possible continuation of that great work.

Nabiki hoped this wasn't just another false lead. It had been fifteen years since the fight and Ranma had been launched skyward never to be seen again. After not hearing anything for almost ten years now someone had left her an e-mail saying that they knew what had happened to Ranma since then. She stepped off of the elevator in an apartment building in downtown Hiroshima and approached door 3101. Shoring up her facade she rang the bell, only to hear a hauntingly familar voice telling her to come in and that the door was open. Nerves already fraying Nabiki turned the knob and walked into the apartment, the first thing she noticed was that the apartment was huge almost as much space as the Dojo, it must take up at least half of this floor. As she was looking around she heard a voice behind her and turned around what she saw made her stumble back and sit down heavily on the couch. It was an mature Ranma-chan standing there in a pair of jeans and a sweat shirt her crimson hair cascading loosly down her back to her waist, carrying a tray of tea and cookies. She walked over to the couch and set the tray down before sitting down. Nabiki started to say something but the woman just held up a hand and poured some tea for both of them before begining to talk.

"First of all while fifteen years ago I may have been Ranma, he died in a local hospital while I struggled to live. Well to understand that statement I guess you need to know what happened. Well I do not remember all of this first hand but I have pieced the events together from reliable witnesses. You know about the fight about two weeks after the failed wedding. How during the fight Akane got angrier than ever before, the first victim was Tatewaki Kuno who was launched into orbit by a glowing Akane followed shortly by Ranma-chan who had gotten wet sometime during the fight. Kuno landed in a lake just outdside of Hiroshima, while Ranma-chan landed just outside a local hospital here in Hiroshima . Her injuries were so severe that after the surgery to save her life she was in a coma for six months. Because of the injuries the doctors said that she would most likely be a vegetable if she ever woke up their only hope was activity in little used areas of the brain. That is where I was born. I am mostly what Ranma called Neko, or the cat in him, there is also some of his female half in me the parts he almost completly suppressed. When I woke up from the coma I acted like a cat, so they put me in a local psychiatric hospital. It took one of the doctors and his adopted son three years to bring me out of the pit of fear so that I started acting human again. Over the next year of rehab I fell in love with the adopted son and married him four years to the day after I awoke from the coma. A year later first son was born, I named him Ranma to honor the memory of a great man. After another year our doughter was born, her name is Ranko to honor Ranma's girl side who helped me to live. As for me my name is Ranneko. My husband can tell his story better than I can.

At this Ranneko turned and called twords the bedrooms and called out, "Tate-kun could you come out here and tell Nabiki your part of the story?" Nabiki turned and saw an older and much calmer appearing Tatewaki walk out of the back room to sit on the couch next to his wife.

"Well," He began. "My story runs somewhat paralell to my wife's. Shortly after I landed in the lake I was taken to another local hospital where I was treated for my injuries. Come to find out Kodachi had been drugging me for years and during my recovery I started going into withdraws. I ended up at a local psychiactric hospital to recover from the withdraws and the guilt over my dishonorable actions. This was two months after the fight. By three months I had beaten the worst of the withdraws and had started to come to terms with my past. One thing that I knew was that I could not go home. I renounced my clan and became Ronin. Fortunatly for me the doctor who had helped me recover, one Hiroshi Akamura, adopted me into his clan. This began my road to recovery. By six months after the fight, I was helping out in the psych hospital as an orderly, when a redhaired girl acting like a cat was brought in. I knew her and without the delusions clouding my mind I knew that this was Ranma Satome. Telling my adoptive father about her we used hot water to try to reverse her curse while she was sleeping hoping that would snap her out of it. But nothing happened. Consulting with a few people who had knowledge of Jusenkyo we determined that she had used the energy of the curse to recover from what otherwise had been fatal injuries. During her four year recovery we discovered that this was actually a good thing as the male Ranma had died while she was in that coma. At first being ashamed of my past actions I vowed to just be her friend, but during her rehab I fell in love with her. Today I am a Psycologist at that same psych hospital, and am proud to called Dr. Tatewaki Akamura.

Nabiki has sat through the whole thing in stunned silence. Inside she was breaking down and finally grieving for the young man she had loved like a brother. As she started to cry Ranneko slid over and placed an arm around her shoulders and that was all it took Nabiki broke down fully and colapsed into Ranneko's embrace and cried.

* * *

Notes, well it's not much but I have had this idea bouncing around in my head for a while and just had to write it down. I may continue this later to tell what happened in Nerima following the fight. Or if someone else has an idea for that feel free to take a shot at it. Just let me know about it so that I can read it and add a link to it. This is just a first draft and I know I did not develop the characters much at all. But that may come later if I continue this story. Basicly I just wanted put forth a possibility for a Ranma-chan Tatewaki pairing, seeing as how there are so few of them out there. If you have a question and your review is signed I will try to answer as best I can. If it something I feel needs added to the explanations in this fic, well I'll update it and let you know if I can. 


End file.
